Biomechanical joints, such as the human knee joint, are subject to significant stresses during normal operation. Over time, these stresses can result in deterioration and damage to the joint and its components. In addition, exceptional forces may be applied during an event such as a fall or collision, and may result in sudden damage to the joint. Further, degradation of joint components can result from the action of pathogens, from nutritional deficits, and from various factors associated with aging, for example.
Osteoarthritis is one mechanism resulting in damage to human joints. Often afflicting the middle-aged and elderly, it is nevertheless found patients of all ages. In cases of osteoarthritis, cartilage that normally reduces friction between joint components is degraded or destroyed. A significant increase in frictional forces within the joint can result. Consequently, a victim of osteoarthritis may experience disabling joint pain, or otherwise be limited in operation of the joint in question. Reduced use of the joint can, in some circumstances, lead to atrophy and further degradation of the joint. It is understood that slowing or reversing such degradation is highly desirable.